PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of ?FLUOROS 2020 - An International Symposium on Fluorinated Organics in the Environment?, is to convene an unbiased and multidisciplinary exchange of information and to provide networking opportunities for the latest developments and scientific advances on per- and polyfluorinated alkylate substances (PFASs). PFASs have emerged to be of increasing concern for human health and the environment across the US and globally. FLUOROS 2020 is being organized by the STEEP (Sources, Transport, Exposure and Effects of PFASs) Superfund Research Center team, the only SRP center entirely focused on PFASs. FLUOROS 2020 will be held in October 2020 at the WaterFire Arts Center in Providence (RI), an inspiring setting with fully appropriate facilities. There were two prior FLUOROS Meetings (2005 and 2015) which defined the state of science. The 2015 FLUOROS meeting was attended by > 250 people. Since 2015, much has changed, particularly in the U.S., where many states and the U.S. EPA are working towards the establishment of protective regulatory limits for key PFASs in drinking water, surface water and soil/sediment. At the same time, scientists are discovering an increasing number of novel PFASs, thus questioning the compound-by-compound regulatory approach currently being pursued. Concurrently, new insights from toxicological and epidemiological studies imply adverse effects on the immune system, metabolism and early development at current human exposure levels. Thus, the goals of FLUOROS 2020 are to address the rapidly evolving landscape of PFAS detection, health effects, remediation, regulation and community response to PFAS contamination, with a diverse set of speakers and attendees, including opportunities for trainees. National and international experts will provide overviews of current state-of-the-art and looking ahead to new advances. The STEEP SRP also co-hosted the 2018 community-focused PFAS-meeting at Northeastern, which was attended by over 200 people. We expect at least 300 attendees for FLUOROS 2020 including scientists, federal, state and local government officials, professionals, journalists and community members to share the latest cutting-edge knowledge and resources on PFASs, and work towards minimizing human exposure to and effects related to PFASs. The overall aims of are to (1) Foster collaboration and networking among the attendees from different backgrounds. Diverse speakers will focus on (i) fate& transport; (ii) detection& remediation; (iii) toxicity& human health effects; and (iv) responses of affected communities to PFASs relevant to SRP and other stakeholders. (2) Disseminate findings and new insights with key stakeholders, including affected communities, regulators, other SRPs and the scientific community at large. (3) Provide a unique opportunity for (SRP) trainees to learn, interact, and grow.